Fifteen Dollars
by Abohrition
Summary: Forrest encounters an eccentric woman and can't help but be lured in. Forrest/OFC One-shot. Smutty.


Forrest hated Sundays. Sundays meant there wasn't much to be done by way of work. Before, he would spend his time with Maggie in private. Now, he spent his Sundays missin' her. All he could do now was wander and wonder. As Forrest got in his old truck, he contemplated where he could go. There were a lot of places he hadn't been to and a lot he didn't want to. He decided to just drive and see where the road would take him. He thought to himself that him doing this was a good thing and that he was tired of always thinking' things through. He thought thinking things through made life safer, but here he was full of bullet holes and battle scars.

"This is a good thing." He almost blushed ten shades of red when he realized he had said that aloud.

Forrest drove for about four hours before he realized something was wrong, and when he saw what it was, he could of put a curse on God himself. He, Forrest Bondurant and owner of Blackwater Station, was out of gas. Forrest got out of the truck and started walkin' on down the back country roads. He had no idea where he was but made sure to keep track of where he was going.

'_How could you be so stupid as to make such a foolish mistake. You ain't no better than Jack.' _Forrest felt bad immediately. _'Now Forrest, you know that while Jack may not be tough, he's smarter than both you and Howard put together.' _Forrest was getting tired of getting scolded internally by none other than himself. Forrest would never admit it but he reckoned that Jack was the only one in his family that was worthy of respect, not that that didn't stop Forrest from demanding it. And he only tried to keep Jack out of the shine business 'cause he wanted a better life for his smart little brother. He could have been a doctor or a lawyer. _'Boy is smart as a whip.'_

Forrest was pulled from his thoughts when he saw a little farm house not too far off from the road. It was a shabby little shack of a house but he did see a truck in the drive and knew that whoever was the owner would be able to drive him to get some fuel. As he walked closer, he noticed that there were flowers spread about the yard and while the house itself looked a little worse for wear, the yard was obviously well taken care of. Finally reaching the door, he knocked three times. He didn't hear any movement from the house. He kept waiting and when there was nothing but the same, he knocked again.

Suddenly the door swings open and he comes face to face with the most angry woman he'd ever seen.

"Can I help you, mister?"

Forrest was in shock. Not one person, aside from Rakes, spoke to him condescendingly and this woman before him seemed to think he was the scum of the county. Forrest knew that to get what he needed, he would have to be polite so he ignored the snark and replied as softly as he could.

"Yes ma'am. Is your husband around?"

"I ain't got no husband. You have business on my property?" The woman peeked out past Forrest lookin' for something.

"Not really, no. My car ran outta gas a ways down the road and I was wondering if perhaps you would be able to assist me." Forrest was starting to feel hopeless. The scowl on this woman's face could have made Rakes wet his trousers.

She was looking Forrest up and down, seeming to assess him and deciding she would need some information, she leaned in towards him and let out a growl that could rival his own.

"Do you know who I am, mister?"

Forrest shook his head no. He was getting irritated. "I can pay you for the trouble ma'am."

She leaned back and stood up straight, all the while she dropped her scowl and Forrest had to admit that she was one good looking woman. Probably the prettiest he'd seen in quite some time.

"I don't need your money, I'll help." She stepped back into the house and closed the door. A minute or two later she came right back out the house with a jug of water and her keys. She crawled on her truck and looked over at Forrest who just stood there looking at her. "Well, are you comin? You're the one who asked for help."

Forrest snapped out of his reverie and walked over to hop in the passenger seat. He buckled up and so did she. The next thing she did made Forrest a little confused. If it weren't for the dress, he could have swore she was actually a man. She pulled out a cigar, lit it, took a few puffs and spit out the window. "Is the station far from here?" Forrest was beginning to feel uncomfortable. She was beautiful, spit and all, and he caught himself thinking' that she was the kind of woman he ought' to have given his heart to and not to Maggie.

She looked over at him and gave him a toothy grin. "It's about twenty minutes from here. Wont be too long sir."

Forrest grumbled something that she apparently didn't catch.

"Pardon me? It's rather impolite to say things in front of someone just so they can't hear it."

"Sorry ma'am. I wasn't trying to be rude. I was just saying that my name is Forrest. Not sir, nor mister. Just Forrest."

"Alright Forrest. Well my name is Elodie. Mighty nice to meet you."

They drove in silence for a while. Forrest felt mighty uncomfortable but Elodie seemed to be smiling the whole way. When they finally made it to the station, Elodie hopped out the truck and went inside. Forrest was just getting out of the truck when she came hoppin' back out the door with what looked like a portable gas can.

"This one don't hold much, but I figure it'll get you here so that you can fill up and be on your way."

Forrest filled it up and went to walk on in to the station. "I'll be right back." As Forrest walked on, he could have swore he heard her giggle. He figured out why. When he went on into the station, he was informed that the can had been rented and the gas had already been paid for. Well now Forrest wasn't so happy. He came back on out and hopped on up into the truck and didn't say a word. The entire drive was silent until Forrest had to start directing her to where his truck had broken down.

When they got to his truck, he finally said something about the gas even though he didn't need to, seein' as he had left fifteen dollars on the seat of her truck. Which was more than enough to pay for the gas and can twenty times over. "You shouldn't have done that. I can pay my own way. You shouldn't have paid a dime to help a neighbour." The look on Forrest's face was grim and he had expected it to portray that he meant business but Elodie just smirked and shrugged at him.

"With all due respect, Forrest, if I didn't have to pay a dime, it wouldn't be helping'. It'd be workin'. And I've got myself a job already. As well as it's my day off. No work today." And with that, she got back into her truck and took off without another word.

'_What a woman. She's gonna be real ticked at me."_

_Irgubaerungasjdnvgapfbjnafbhafjvnasodvnaoswdn_

It had been close to a month and he hadn't seen her, but boy did he think about her. If you could ask him about Maggie, he would struggle to remember who she was. Forrest was completely enamoured with this rough and tough, delicate as a flower, firecracker of a woman. Could he be in love with someone after only meeting them once? When he slept, he dreamt of her long chestnut brown hair falling down in ringlets to her waist like it had on that day. Her eyes that were so vibrantly green, an emerald gem stone would look dull in comparison. Her pale skin was creamy and clear. She had curves you couldn't rationalize not holding, and he would get drunker off remembering her than he would off of any amount of shine. She was one hell of a woman.

Forrest was thinking about her that night, alone in the station. The station was quiet and closed, or so he thought. He came out of the office upon hearing the bell on the door ring. "Hello? Is anybody here?" Forrest recognised that voice and when he finally came into proper view, he was face to face with none other than the object of his infatuation.

"Ms. Elodie…"

When she recognized who it was, her face went from that of a cheerful expression to the one that made him shrink in on himself. "Hello Forrest," she spoke through clenched teeth. "I'd like to pay for some gas."

"We're closed." Forrest thought she was referring to the gas that she had paid for when helping him out.

"Well then. Maybe you should turn the pumps off." She was determined and Forrest was right to think that she would be pissed.

"Found it, did you?" Forrest grumbled. If he knew women, he knew how they acted before they gave you a tongue lashing, and boy did she seem awfully familiar in this particular moment.

"Of course I found it Forrest, and now I'll be returning it. Haven't spent a dime of it." She grabbed her pocket bag and tossed the money on the counter. Forrest observed that it was infact the exact same bills he had left in her truck. "And now, I'll be paying for the gasoline I've just pumped." She then threw another five dollar bill on the counter and turned to walk away. Forrest didn't want her to go though, so he grumbled something, knowing it would only make her stay and lash him for being impolite.

"What was that Forrest? I believe we talked about not bein' rude."

"I don't take any charity."

"Nor do I. I only paid eighty-five cents for that little bit of gas and you gave me fifteen dollars."

Forrest actually thought that the gas was a bit expensive, but then again, he supplemented his income from the station with that of his other… activities. "I was just paying you for your services."

"I told you not to. I told you that getting paid means workin', and I was not workin' on my day off. I decided to _help_ you."

Forrest was actually starting to get irritated by this woman, but as irritated as he was getting, he was getting even more aroused. "And I just told you that I don't take no charity."

"Forrest… you are quite infur-" Her eyes had dropped down to Forrest's waist and she had no doubt noticed the rather large bulge in his pants.

Forrest started shifting back and forth and clasped his hands together in attempt to hide his straining manhood.

"Say, Forrest?" She had adopted a look that Forrest hadn't quite deciphered. "Did you by any chance leave that in my truck in the hopes of seein' me again?"

Forrest had to actually think about that. _I guess maybe I kinda did, didn't I? _"That's quite possible."

Elodie the smiled a mischievous grin. "Forrest, have you ever courted a girl before?"

"Well, uh… you see… uh… not in the proper sense, no…" Forrest was nervous.

"In what sense then?"

"Uh… I don't think that's really appropriate…" Forrest had started to fidget.

"And displaying your excited manhood in front of someone you _assume_ to be a lady is appropriate?"

Forrest was blushing now, about ten shades of red. "No, 'suppose not."

Elodie was smirking now. "Now come on, tell me."

"Well… I shared a bed for a small time… with a woman." Forrest was blushing even harder now.

"I see. And you thought that was inappropriate?"

"My mama always said to treat a lady well, and I did not treat miss Maggie like a lady."

At this, she chuckled. "Did you ever think Forrest, that not all women are ladies and don't want to be treated as such?"

Forrest was dumb founded. "Don't they?"

"Oh no, on the contrary Forrest. Women enjoy sex just as much as you men. We don't have to be in love to like it. I'd even hazard a bet that any woman who went to bed with the likes of you enjoyed it more than they have with any other man."

Forrest grunted. "My ma used to tell my sisters that a man wouldn't buy the cow if they got the milk for free. And while I think that's a little harsh, regardless of whether they enjoy it with me, I don't plan on buyin' any cows. My ma must be right… right?" Forrest was just confusing himself now.

"Oh Forrest. I don't want to burst that big ol' bubble of yours but not every cow wants to be bought right away. Take me, for example. My ma taught me that I should always know what a man is packin' before I marry his sheets. Mind you, I don't plan on marryin' you. I just want to get to know what you have upstairs in your room, if you know what I mean."

Forrest's jaw had dropped open. "You mean to say, that you want to share my bed for a night, and it wouldn't mean a thing to you?"

"Well, I was thinking' closer to an hour or two, not all night, but yes. I want to have sex with you and move on with my life. It wouldn't mean anything but a good time."

Forrest just stood there for a while. Before he could realize what was happening, Elodie was holding onto his hand and they were walking up the stairs to his bedroom. He led her in the door and the moment he closed it, she was all over him. They were devouring each other, tongues battling for dominance, and hands groping every spot they could reach, all the while peeling off each others clothes. They were already starting to sweat and stick to each other. Forrest swore he could pass out from how heated things were getting.

When Forrest reached for the lamp to turn it off, Elodie stopped him. "Don't. I like to see what I'm doing, and I want you to see too." For some reason, this had Forrest close to done. They both tumbled to the mattress on the floor once both of them were completely undressed. Elodie pushed Forrest back so she could get a good look at his naked body. She seemed to enjoy his muscled frame and while she was observing him, he took the time to observe her naked body. She had wonderfully creamy and soft breasts and she had done something to her lower parts. They were nearly naked with just a small dusting for hair. _Did she cut her hair… down there?_ Forrest thought it was actually quite appealing. At that thought, he backed up and started to kiss down her torso. When he reached her centre, he froze up. _I haven't done this before. I don't know what I'm doing!_ But then he remembered that Howard had told him it was just like sucking face, so he started to lick and suck and kiss her most secret of places. He was taken aback, yet again, by this woman. She was openly moaning loudly like no other woman had before.

He started to stroke her clit and enjoying the response, he decided to keep trying at it, remembering things Howard had said. He slipped a finger into her entrance and started to stroke the upper forefront of her insides and the next thing he knew, she got wetness all over his face. At first he panicked and then remembered how he had heard that girls could come too.

"Oh Forrest, you're awfully good at that. My God! I should return the favour!"

Then she was up and hovering over him. She kissed him on the lips and swished her tongue around his mouth. He thought that she wouldn't like it, seeing as he had her essence all over his face, but she did and it turned him on that much more. As she went to go lower, Forrest stopped her. He thought about what he was going to say and then decided to be as blunt as she was. "Can we just… uh… you know… fuck now?"

Her lips spread into a playful grin. "Of course." She sat up on him and scooted back. Forrest had never had a woman sit up and ride him. Even when girls had taken top, they had always rested their chest on his and had the blanket over them. As he looked up at her, he couldn't help but think that she had never looked so beautiful. Yep… he was crazy for this woman. He may not want to marry her, but she would be hauntin' his dreams for a long time to come. He grabbed hold of her hips as she placed him at her entrance and without any inhibitions, she lowered herself down onto him as they both led out a loud groan.

She stated to roll her hips and move up and down and he had never felt something so amazing. He started to rub at her clit while she rode him and he felt her getting to the point of completion again. Picking up their speed, Elodie started moving on him like she was riding a horse. Her breasts bouncing up and down. Forrest sat up and brought his face to her breast, pulling her taught pink nipple into his mouth all the while slamming her down onto his cock with a speed and force that drove them both wild. When Elodie finally reached her point, he felt her warm juice slide down around their joined parts. He was close but she was so dazed with pleasure that he knew he was going to have to do it himself.

He picked her up off him and placed her on her hands and knees and then drove into her like he was a damn animal. After a few more thrusts, he was spilling his seed into her and they were both moaning loudly. Forrest couldn't be sure what it actually sounded like, but to him it sounded like Mozart. When he finally came down, he pulled out of her and landed on his back. "That was really something' miss Elodie.

"It was a lot of fun Forrest. You look spent though. You should rest your eyes for a while." And Forrest did.

Asdhfbasdijbgaisfbdapsjbva

When Forrest woke up, he realized she had left, just like she'd said she would. This left Forrest feeling a little off. _She really isn't interested… _He had fallen for her and she had acted as if he was just another person that was now no longer a part of her life. He figured that most men would want exactly that, but he was different. She was different. He got up and went to the bathroom to wash up. Once he'd finished, he walked downstairs to find that Jack was already up with a shit eating grin plastered on his face. "You a whore now, Forrest?"

Forrest was about to hit him when he saw what Jack was gesturing to. There, beside the twenty dollars she had given him the night before when she was mad at him was another fifteen dollars. Forrest smiled from ear to ear and looked to Jack who seemed to be shocked at this display.

"I'll be back Jack. Gotta return something'.

"She told me last night that you'd say that. She also told me to tell you not to return it if you can't accept the rules."

Forrest grunted and nodded. He knew the rules, but he also was never one to follow them.


End file.
